1. Field
This disclosure relates to a light-emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional display devices are being replaced by portable and thin display devices. Among display devices, organic light-emitting display devices or inorganic light-emitting display devices are considered as next-generation display devices because they are self-emissive display devices having a wide viewing angle, high contract and fast response speed.
To be portable and usable in an outdoor environment, display devices are fabricated lightweight and thin. However, when a user watches images displayed on a display device in the outdoor environment, the display device reflects ambient light such as sunlight, thus degrading image contrast and visibility. In the case of an organic light-emitting display device, ambient light is reflected by a reflective metal layer inside the organic light-emitting display device. Therefore, in order to reduce reflection of ambient light, a circular polarizer may be placed on a surface of the organic light-emitting display device.
However, the circular polarizer consists of a number of films including a linear polarizer, a ¼-wavelength phase difference plate, an adhesive layer, a protective layer, etc. and has a thickness of approximately 0.15 mm to 0.3 mm. Thus, there are limitations in realizing a thin display device using the circular polarizer. In addition, since the circular polarizer is formed by laminating a number of films, the process of fabricating a display device including the circular polarizer is complicated.